the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie
Ellie is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Jaguar and though her appearance like other females be they in the Junta, the Animalian Patriotic Front, the Fox Junta or not is attractive she is very different on the inside. Ellie does not change from many other female guards except the Dominators or the guards at Trebdanek as she follows the more relaxed clothing at Majlinka. She wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a red, white and black striped scarf, standard coloured tights and high heels. Personality Ellie not only strikes fear into prisoners but she also strikes fear into most of the other females in the Junta particularly Louise who is generally uncomfortable around her and says that when she is around Ellie she fells like she is around a psychopath or a sociopath. And this statement is literally true because she does though she meets a lot of criteria of a psychopath she also meets many criteria of a sociopath. The criteria she meets that makes her a psychopath: *Ellie always puts on a mask of superficial charm usually when dealing with her own prisoners or with her friends *Though she does not have a grandiose self perception she is very nationalistic as she believes that because the Junta is in charge of Animalia then she is more powerful than her prisoners and also thinks that she is superior towards her own prisoners. One prisoner says that she became someone just because she wore a uniform. *Mechanikat says that though Ellie may be a psychopath and psychopaths need a constant need of stimulation she is able to relax between the Night of the Thieves and the Scavengers. *He also says that most of the time she is a liar but it greatly out numbers the time she tells the truth. *Like with Scarlett Rhys says that Ellie loves the manipulation and often sees her prisoners as puppets on her strings. *Ellie is seen smiling during the Night of the Thieves and also enjoys a child's screams as he is beaten to death. She is also seen smiling during the Night of the Scavengers and dealing with her prisoners. She also laughs after a former air hostess urinates herself and now spends her time tied up in wet tights and doesn't care. *She has a very shallow emotional response and instead listens to a hostess urinating herself and also watches Natasha her friend deal with her as well as the former hostess cower in fear. *Though not all the members of the Junta are psychopaths they are the only ones Ellie can relate to and believes that the world has betrayed them. *Rhys also says that Ellie has very poor behavior control and loves to show off to male members of the Junta, to other prisoners and her own. *Ellie doesn't own up to anything and thinks that what she does is justifiable and also the actions of her friend. Even tormenting prisoners. *Like many females Ellie has had a criminal background and is able to get away with a lot more than other members who are more sympathetic like Louise and Gabriella. She is also able to belittle, humiliate, mistreat, mock and even attack physically (or kill, in extreme cases) people who normally would bring no benefits to him/her in any way. The criteria that makes her a sociopath: *She is extremely charming and charismatic able to hold a friendship with Natasha for the whole of the Junta whilst most friendships are either short term or deteriorate such as Heather's friendship with Samantha. In prison Samantha is also one of the scapegoats alongside Emily, Abigail, Louise and Tamara. *Ellie is very rarely shy but is less cruel than Kayleigh who calls the Serbian vixen Mirjana a coward and Imogen who manages to "tame" Maarja. Downfall After the Junta years Ellie is convicted of her role in the Night of the Thieves and is sentenced to 10 years in prison. Unlike before in the Junta she shows remorse for her actions and alongside other members she is pardoned and released. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains